


发蠢-<听说美人醉酒后>

by L729



Category: Hunlay - Fandom, RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L729/pseuds/L729
Summary: 短打 速打  没带大脑⚠️很簧很簧很簧很簧！又糙又黄，看前想好了么！
Kudos: 57





	发蠢-

**Author's Note:**

> 短打 速打 没带大脑  
> ⚠️很簧很簧很簧很簧！又糙又黄，看前想好了么！

正文《发蠢》

<听说美人醉酒后>

下拉

下拉

//  
吴流氓跟张美人在一起了，处的时间越久，他越深刻体会到一件事。

那就是虽然张美人在床上什么都会，但是脸皮太薄，什么诨话都听不得，一听就好像被侮辱了的良家小姑娘，咬牙切齿，红着脸把他往外踹。

可是吴流氓偏偏就喜欢说，他以前喜欢说，现在也喜欢说。但是为了第二天不睡地板，他只能忍住自己的嘴，时间久了，他觉得他都快憋出病来了。

这种习惯根本就改不掉，有的时候做得尽兴了，他也会从嘴里秃噜出来几句。

他说：“叫爸爸。”

那人直接开骂：“叫你妈#%@！”

他拉着那人的脖子，摁过来，说：“宝贝儿，来给爷舔舔枪。”

那人张嘴，红唇下就露出两排白亮的牙齿，吓得他赶紧把命根子挪开了。

这天毕业季，吴世勋晚上回家收到了张艺兴发来的微信，说：[我们学生聚餐，他们请客，我不去不太好，晚点回来了]

吴世勋：[好，玩得开心，爱你么么哒]

过了一会儿，他收到了张艺兴发过来的一颗小爱心，于是抱着手机乐了一阵儿，进屋跟哥们儿们打电游去了。

埋头一玩就玩到晚上十一点，他抬眼看了下表，顿时吓了一跳，这么晚了，人怎么还不回来。

吴世勋给张艺兴打了几个电话，嘟嘟嘟，没人接啊，怎么回事。他急了，披上外套就往外走，车钥匙刚拿在手里，电话就响了。

“喂，是小张的朋友么？”

“……是啊，你哪位？”

电话那头还挺嘈杂的，那个人扯着嗓子说：“小张喝醉了，哎呀，你知道他家的话把地址发过来好吧？”

吴世勋吸了一口凉气，急道：“不用不用，你们在哪吃饭，我去接他！”

他在路上想，张艺兴平时只喝点红酒，一次就喝一个底儿，还从来没醉过，他也不知道那人酒量怎么样，都怪自己，大意了。

车开的飞快，好在饭店离家不远。吴世勋大步走到一群人跟前的时候，张艺兴正挂在一个男人的身上，被一只胳膊搂住，手掌托在腋下撑住身子——他醉地晕晕乎乎的，几乎站不住。

吴世勋没想到这个酒醉程度比自己想象中还要过分，他跟那个男人道了声谢，一手就大剌剌去抓张艺兴的胳膊，试图把他从别人身上拽起来，拉到自己怀里。

学生们围在一起，中间还有几个老师，看着一个面色不善，沉着脸的英俊家伙朝他们走来，几乎是粗暴地掳走了小张教授，顿时心脏有点疼。一个胆子大的先反应过来：

“哎哎哎，这谁啊，张教授认识他么？”

另一人帮腔：“对啊，万一不认识，就这样带走了……”

他话没说完，因为那年轻男人阴沉沉回头看了他们一眼，耳朵上的耳骨钉还闪亮亮的扎眼。

吴世勋对怀里的人说：“宝贝儿，来亲老公一口。”

张艺兴靠在他胸膛上，舒服地很，哼了一声，好像冥冥之中收到了他的召唤，双臂一用力，把他的脑袋勾下来，在他的下巴上吧唧了一口。

其实吴世勋也没想到他能那么听话。他低头，看那人被酒精晕染了的脸颊，连带脖子都粉了，粉到了衣领里面，一颗心开始狂跳，搂着抱着，头也没回就带上车了，发动机一轰，黑色豪车飞快消失在一脸震惊的众人视线中。

家门还没开，张艺兴就黏糊糊地缠了上来，吴世勋一时还对付不了喝醉了的他，都不是力气大不大的问题了，那两条手臂简直涂了胶水，身上的香味混着酒味直往他鼻子里钻。

吴世勋努力攥住他的手，瞳仁抖了抖，开口道：“我先给你洗个澡……你站好了！”

张艺兴嘴唇红艳艳的，一根食指来摁他的嘴，两个小戒指冰冰凉，把吴世勋的汗毛都摁起来了。

平时伶牙俐齿的教授如今琐碎文字都从牙缝里嘟嘟囔囔地挤了出来，威严全无。

“我不想洗澡……睡觉……”

吴世勋扶额，看着他一双醉晕晕的眼睛，有点生气：“你酒量差成这样还喝？你怎么想的！”

喝成这样，都不知道有没有被人占便宜。这么想着，他掰过张艺兴的脸颊，左右端详了一番，上面好像没有人的口水，也没有什么口红印子之类的，就暂且当做没遇到像自己一样的流氓吧……他又打了个寒颤，越想越吓人，他看小张教授旁边站着的几个男的就不是什么好东西！那眼神，直勾勾的，简直了，若是他再来晚一步就……

“你跟谁睡觉？你男朋友是谁你还记得么？”吴世勋在酒鬼眼前晃了晃手，粗声粗气。

“是你嘛，老公……”

！

两个字压的很低，但吴世勋第一次听见那人管自己叫老公，瞬间怀疑自己耳朵坏掉了。他挖了挖耳朵压压惊，那人就软绵绵贴了上来，两只手还往自己衣服里钻———顿时更惊了。

酒是个好东西，酒真的是。

吴世勋回想起来，好像今晚从他接到那人，那人就无比寻常的听话，不仅让亲就亲，还特别依赖他，扯着他的衣服，把头埋进胸膛里———当时吴流氓还以为他是要吐在自己身上来着。

张艺兴来拽吴世勋的裤子，他今天穿了一条灰色的弹力运动裤，两条白带子一拽就解开了，再一拉，松松垮垮往下掉，吴世勋抽了口凉气，看着张艺兴好像变了个人，眼睛里泛着光一样直奔他裆下的物件去了。

他今天本来没想这档子事的，只想把人洗干净了搂着老老实实睡一觉，不然明天酒醒了该难受了。但是现在这种情况，这要能忍得住，他妄为流氓。

吴世勋把人拉进房间，摁在床上，三两下脱的赤条条，露出了剥了壳的鸡蛋一样白腻腻的皮肉，现在这具身子还泛着粉，体香混着氤氲酒气———这股味堪比野生罂粟，快要让吴世勋脑壳也醉得发晕，喘着气，手下动作也越发不温柔起来。

美人被丢到床上，懒得起来，干脆就岔开两条腿，一只胳膊搭在肚皮上，手指探到自己身子底下扩张。这是他床上的习惯，他不喜欢别人先碰自己的身体。

隐秘的穴口全然袒露，一根细白的手指出现，再吞没，再出现，然后拉出莹润的顺滑液，发出咕叽咕叽的声响。吴世勋就坐在他大敞着的双腿前直勾勾地盯着看，旖旎的风光一清二楚，已经想象到那红润的穴口可以怎样紧致地吞下自己的性器，怎么坐上来，怎么一下一下地积极吸吮，爽得头皮发麻。

他缓缓弄了一会儿，好像懒得出力，又像忘了下一步该干什么，爬起身子来软绵绵地往吴世勋身上贴，抓住他一根手指往自己身下带。

吴世勋心下了然，把人搂在怀里，一手掰开臀瓣，另一只手就往穴口摸过去。

以往帮床伴扩张也是个费时间的体力活，可自从他跟了张艺兴，就无时无刻不想享受这求不来的福利似的工作。那小穴早就被刺激得又嫩又软，湿滑地很，插进一根手指很容易。吴世勋抽插剐蹭着，慢慢加手指，怀里那人好像忍受不了了，开始低低的呻吟，外加胡乱扭动。

一反常态，吴世勋怔住了，他两根手指还插在柔软的花穴里面，喘着粗气在那人耳边恶劣问道：

“你喝醉了怎么骚成这样？是不是老公平时没喂饱你？”

这话要是在张艺兴清醒的时候说，保不齐脸上又要浮上几根指头印子，可如今不知道听没听进去，扭动的幅度更大了些，两片臀肉在他大腿上来回蹭，一头平时梳得体面的黑发就在他胸口鼓动，弄得他心也跟着痒痒的。

吴世勋没法再忍，眼看准备地差不多了，掰开他的两条细腿，一挺身就把自己完全镶了进去。

性器卷着软肉抽插，每一下都像要把人顶穿。吴世勋掐着他的膝弯，看那具身体的主人完全放开自我承欢，平时的矜持都叫几杯酒喝到了爪哇国。

“啊，啊，啊，呜呜……”

仰着脖子，爽得直哭，身子比平时还要敏感，使劲顶两下大腿根就开始痉挛似的抖动，小腿受不了一样叠在一起，想挡住自己泥泞的私密处，又被他强硬掰开了，敞在两边摆好了姿势方便承接凶狠的肏干。

后穴一阵挛缩，绞得吴世勋差点缴械。那人醉了，身子骨头使不上劲，软绵绵陷进被子里，费力地挺着胸，把一对儿乳尖往他嘴里送。雪白的胸脯上有两块薄薄的肌肉，两点茱萸，硬挺挺的圆润起来，颤栗着一抖一抖。

“世勋，咬一咬，快……”

吴世勋腾出一只手，把两小团恰到好处的柔软用力挤在一起，捏出一个浅沟来，对他来说，那人的每一处都是完美的，胸脯都像女孩子家那样美好。他的舌头和牙齿在洁白画布上留下浅浅红斑，拽了一颗小豆往外扯，揉捏挑逗。

张艺兴哭着高潮了，几股白液喷在小肚子上，漂亮得很。

他被翻过身子，跪趴在床上，半软的性器搭在床单上蹭着。张艺兴从来不让吴世勋从后面上他，也许心里接受不了自己像一匹小马驹一样雌伏在别人身下的羞耻感。

吴世勋把人这样放，反应过来时心里也有些惴惴不安。他看着那人浑圆的臀部挺翘挺翘的，连接着纤细的薄腰和蝴蝶骨，吞了口口水。他早就想这样做了，从后面，拍着手感绝佳的臀瓣进入，让它们双双染上一层漂亮的红，和他骄傲的小美人绝配。

他这么想着，试探地一掌扇上一片臀肉，不疼，只是清脆的一声啪，又捏着揉了揉，期待张艺兴的反应。

那人从嗓子眼里挤出一声小猫一样的叫声，身子往后摆了摆，无意识地用小屁股去找寻吴世勋的性器，好像早就等急了，需要他的东西进来帮着捅一捅，好叫自己飘飘登仙。

“我艹！”

吴世勋真实地骂了一句，好心地立马满足了他宝贝的愿望，红着眼睛肏了进去，一下一下，快要把床架子摇散了。张艺兴也许是被几下狠捣顶在了深处软肉上，条件反射叫了一声，向前窜去，被一下薅住了肩膀和跨，往后再次摁在了阴茎上，钉得死死的，逃无可逃。

美人头脑不清醒，咿咿呀呀地咬着枕头，发出听不懂的来自小酒鬼的胡言乱语，被精液灌满了肠道。

流氓爽翻了，鬼使神差说了句：“宝贝儿，来给爷舔舔枪。”

说完了他反应过来，怂得很，改正错误，放正态度：“给……老公舔舔……？”

醉后的张艺兴有求必应。伸出舌尖舔了舔龟头就吞了进去，小嘴巴包不住，毫无章法乱吃一气。

吴世勋压着他的脑袋往下吞了吞，发出一声餍足的叹息，看着那双水光粼粼的眼珠子还包着泪，往上望，一动不动盯着自己，精致耳坠晃啊晃，柔软外翻的唇瓣缝里流下涎水和黏糊糊的体液，用力嘬还嘬出脸颊上一个酒窝。

流氓一颗心快要撑到爆炸，满脸通红，幸福地就快要昏倒在床上。

“吴世勋！”

卧室里有人在叫喊他。吴世勋连忙冲过去，打开房间门，看到张艺兴一头乱发坐在被子里茫然地盯着自己，问道：“醒了宝贝儿？”

“这怎么回事？”

他举着一面小镜子，盯着自己嘴唇看，那片丰厚的唇好像抹了口红，愈加饱满欲滴。

张艺兴蹙着眉，一脸不解，“被你咬成这样？”

他身后酸疼一片，尤其是一扎老腰，好像被谁毫无怜惜狠狠压塌，生生折叠起来了一般。肯定是那个没分寸的家伙昨晚又胡天胡地，在床上以侵略者的姿态掠夺每一寸……可是自己头疼欲裂，一丝一毫都不记得了。

“你记得昨晚和老公干啥了么？”吴世勋紧张地蜷了蜷指头，问到。

“不记得……”张艺兴突然怒道：“谁老公？！”

吴世勋灵敏地躲出房间，一个枕头挟着风砸在门板上。

其实不是亲肿的……是磨肿的，真是，他敢说么，给他一百个胆子他也不敢说。

过了半响，张艺兴看到自己男朋友小心翼翼从门口探进来一个脑袋，手里还拿了两瓶啤酒，嬉皮笑脸道：

“为了庆祝今天咱俩94天纪念日，晚上喝两瓶吧？”

end.

**Author's Note:**

> 没错某吴想诱导美人再粘酒精小崽子是不是太过分了一点！妈妈都看不下去了有什么事床上打一架不好么！


End file.
